


my youth is yours

by verified_dumbass



Series: Grow old with me [2]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Chase Davenport, Fluff, Gay Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Road Trips, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verified_dumbass/pseuds/verified_dumbass
Summary: Chase and Kaz go on a little roadtrip to figure things out. Away from all the stress, these two are finally able to be who they wanted to be for awhile- a couple of dorks in love.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Series: Grow old with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759990
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	my youth is yours

Kaz didn't think he could ever like mornings. Mornings were the start of another day of training, fighting, and living a life he didn't want to live. But now, as he watched the sun creep out from behind the horizon, shedding light on the green grass, he never felt happier. Perhaps he was a morning person after all.

Or maybe it was his boyfriend, sleeping against his shoulder, that made it so enjoyable.

It had been a few days since they decided to go on their spur-of-the-moment roadtrip. Kaz barely even remembered making that decision. It seemed like, one minute they were standing on the terrace, kissing under the night sky, and the next they were driving.

Where did they go?

Well, first they stopped at a coffee shop that was open 24 hours, because Chase didn't trust either of them to drive at night without caffeine. Then they drove out of the city. It took 40 minutes, at least, but they finally got to a simple road, surrounded by giant oak trees, and miles, and miles, of _cows._

Kaz didn't think he'd ever seen so many cows at once in his life.

(Chase may or may not have had to restrain Kaz from jumping the fence and seeing if the herd would take him in as one if their own.)

Once they got past the cow fields, there was a Waffle House. Despite Chase voicing his concerns that they would both get sick from eating anything that came out of that hell shack, Kaz made them get breakfast.

The next couple if days were filled with late night/early morning Walmart runs, unhealthy amounts of coffee, and backseat makeout sessions.

They drove on a dirt road, no signs of human civilization in sight, and that's how they got to this moment, Kaz watching the sunrise on the hood of his Nissan while Chase cuddled, sleepily, against his side.

"Morning," Kaz whispered softly when the 19 year old bionic stirred awake.

Chase hummed in response, slowly opening his eyes. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "what time is it?"

"Uh," Kaz glanced at his watch, "5:45."

And Kaz saw it. The look of sheer horror on Chase's face. That _god, I slept in so late_ look. For a split second, you could practically see the question of "did I miss any deaths?" in Chase's eyes. But then, worry made way for relief.

The war was over.

They were safe.

Kaz wondered if they would ever be able to wake up peacefully ever again. (Or after 6:00, for that matter.)

Chase sat up, stretching his back with a satisfying pop. He planted a kiss on Kaz's lips before sliding off the car. "Did you want to do anything today? There's a tourist center about 20 miles that way," he gestured north.

"That depends, do you want to be by a bunch if sweaty guys in Hawaiian shirts, dragging their kids to less-then-fancy resorts?"

"I didn't realize you had such a dislike for vacation hot spots."

Kaz laughed, "I don't hate them, I just feel like every thing's kind of fake-y. I'd much rather get the real feel of what it's like to live in... wherever we are."

"Arizona," Chase supplied.

"Yeah, that. I want to get to know the full Arizonian culture."

"If you wanted culture you should have said so," the bionic shook his head, a playful smile tugging at his lips, "I would've taken us to Louisiana."

Again, Kaz couldn't suppress the laugh that made it's way up his throat. "Is there any place that won't have any tourists? Someplace secluded? You know-" he hopped off the hood, landing in front of Chase- "romantic?"

Chase flushed at their sudden closeness although he quickly recovered. "I thought you'd be wanting to get back to other people by now."

"I'm content as long as I'm with you," Kaz said, draping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He had no filter when it came to flirting. 2 years of repressed feelings will do that to a guy.

The deepening blush on Chase's face didn't exactly make him want to stop.

"Give me a minute to wake up before you go all mushy on me," the brunet mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

With a chuckle, the superhuman pecked the bionic hero's nose then stepped away. "Ok, seriously, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could go on a nature walk? There's this really big trail nearby. I mean, it's probably not the prettiest place you've ever seen and if that sounds boring we could do something else-"

"Chase," Kaz cut off his boyfriend's rambling, "a nature walk sounds fantastic."

* * *

A narrow dirt path ran through an area shaded with trees and tall bushes. Three times Chase made them stop to do a quick safety check and, once he was convinced there were no threatening animals, the couple walked further and further along the trail, silently admiring the nature that surrounded them.

Or, at least Chase was.

Everytime they passed by a particular kind of flower or rare type of insect the bionic hero's eyes would light up as he ran over to inspect the specimen, letting out little giggles of pure excitement.

"Kaz, look at this!" On a leaf, Chase was holding a big, orange butterfly with white and black markings on its wings. "It's an aphrodite fritillary butterfly."

"Woah."

"I know, right? I've never been able to see one up close before. Guess that's what you get for spending most of your life in a basement."

"It's beautiful," Kaz tried to study the insect with the same passion his boyfriend showed, but kept getting sidetracked and ending up just staring at Chase.

Because these last few years had been hard. So much had happened with moving away from their families, to joining the Elite Force, to fighting a war, and it had been _so long_ since Kaz had seen Chase smile like this.

He wanted to savor every moment.

"Hey, Chase," Kaz said, after a few more minutes of peaceful walking had passed.

"Yeah?"

The superhuman grinned, "race you to the next path split."

"Wait, what?" But Kaz had already dashed ahead, sprinting forwards like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, you're on, fireboy!" Chase ran as fast as he could to catch up with the pyro. The brunet was in the lead. He managed to get a couple of paces ahead of Kaz, out of adrenaline and a competitive spirit alone.

Suddenly, a guest of wind rushed past Chase, causing him to stop in his tracks as to not fall over. "Kazimeras, you cheater!" he called to his partner.

Kaz laughed as the familiar feeling of flying took hold of his body, "I never said we couldn't use our powers!"

"But I can't fly! That's not fair!" Chase complained as he ran, now falling behind.

"Ok, I'll make it fair!" came the reply from Kaz. In a couple of swift movements, he was scooping his partner off the ground

"Agh! _Kaz!"_

"What? Now we're both flying!" The superhero held the bionic hero, bridal style, letting the wind churn around them as they floated through the air.

Chase wrapped his arms tightly around Kaz's neck, "tell me before you start defying gravity!"

He immediately regretted his choice of wording when his boyfriend started flying higher, screaming the lyrics to Defying Gravity, from Wicked.

"I THINK I'LL TRY-"

"-OH MY GOSH-"

"-DEFYING GRAVITY-"

"-KAZ-"

"-YOU WON'T BRING ME DOOOOWN!"

"KAZIMERAS, YOU SOUND LIKE A GOAT!"

* * *

Underneath the stars, driving along the dirt road that led to their little spot, their oasis, their escape from reality. Chase's silhouette was outlined by the moonlight as he drove Kaz's Nissan, effortlessly. The radio was low, playing Hozier.

Kaz wished they could stay in that moment forever.

Unfortunately, there was an elephant in the room that desperately wanted attention.

"So..." he almost didn't want to say anything. They were in their oasis. Everything was perfect and they were happy! But Kaz knew he needed to talk to Chase about this, "when do you want to go back?"

Even in the darkness of the night, he could see Chase's eyebrows knitting together. "Oh," the bionic didn't sound shocked by the question, just surprised that Kaz was the one to bring it up.

"We don't have to," the superhuman said before Chase could reply, "I mean, yeah, we would go back- I don't think our friends would appreciate never seeing us again- but we don't have to _really_ go back. We could get an apartment or something, and live wherever we want. We decided we didn't want to go back to lives of fighting and superheroes, right? So, can't we..." in reality, Kaz didn't know what he wanted his life to be like. All he knew was that he wanted their spur-of-the-moment roadtrip to last forever. "Let's get married."

Chase almost crashed the car. " _What_?!"

"I said-"

"I heard," thought he couldn't see, Kaz was pretty sure Chase's face was a bright shade of pink, "Kaz, we-we can't get married."

"Worth a shot," the dark-haired 18 year old shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

The bionic male let out a breathy chuckle as he pulled into their secluded parking spot. "I think we have to go back soon," he said, after some time, "and start up normal lives. Well, as normal as we can get. We could go to Philadelphia if you want. I'm sure you want to see your family, plus Oliver and Skylar are there."

"But what about your family? I don't want to keep you from seeing them."

"We can visit Mission Creek after, or maybe before, on the way to your hometown." Chase flushed, looking down, "I mean, not that you have to come if you don't want to."

Kaz scoffed, "pretty sure the whole point of this was so that we could be together." He placed his hand on top of Chase's, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Neither am I."

A warm smile crept onto both their faces.

They spent that night talking about their plans for the future. Kaz said he was thinking about nursing school because he loved helping people, but he hated how he was constantly fearing for his life at Mighty Med, so becoming a doctor for normos felt right up his ally.

Chase mentioned how he always felt drawn to environmental science, and had even been offered a job, by the president, in that work field. He said he turned it down because his dream job had been working as a mentor, but Kaz saw the way Chase's eyes lit up as he rambled about things Kaz couldn't even try to understand.

"You should pursue it."

Chase tilted his head, "what?"

"Environmental science," the superhuman clarified, "I think you'd be great at it."

"I don't know yet... I mean, I still have Mr. Davenport's offer to work at his company, and he sounds like he really wants me to take it, and Tasha's all for me going to college, and I still have so many other options to think about-"

Kaz intertwined their fingers, "hey, it's okay, you don't have to make a decision yet. You have the rest of your life to figure it out. Everything's going to be fine."

Chase nodded, although his mind was still running on the "what to do" train of stress.

But then he looked into Kaz's eyes and all the worry melted away. Kaz had never once lied to him. Of course everything would be fine.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kaz smiled, leaning in, "yeah."

In the morning, they would talk more about future plans and careers, but for now it was just Chase, Kaz, the stars, and the world miles away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
